Hero
by the last star
Summary: Blaine x Kurt. No noté el momento en el que el timbre había sonado y mucho menos el momento en el que los pasillos habían quedado vacíos, pero no me importó, por que estaba junto a la persona que amo... one-shot.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sus creadores y la cadena fox.

**Pareja:**SeKlaine.

**Título:** Hero

**Autora:**LunaHummel

**Resumen:** Blaine x Kurt. No noté el momento en el que el timbre había sonado y mucho menos el momento en el que los pasillos habían quedado vacíos, pero no me importó, por que estaba junto a la persona que amo... one-shot.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que ahora ambos estudiamos en la misma secundaria, las cosas no han sido fáciles, ahora comprendo por que Kurt quiso huir a refugiarse a Dalton, no lo culpo.<p>

Llevo aquí una semana y me han lanzado Slushies en la cara más de seis veces, me han empujado contra los casilleros dos veces en lo que va del día. Así que esto es la vida real, me he acostumbrado tanto a la seguridad de las paredes de Dalton que había olvidado lo que era el dolor físico y la humillación.

Llevo aquí una semana y mi relación con Kurt sigue igual, nuestros horarios no coinciden más que en clases de español y eso por que el horario del Glee Club no cuenta y mucho menos cuenta como horario el receso.

Me siento un poco desprotegido al no tener a David y a Wes a mi lado al caminar por los pasillos de Mckinley y lo poco que veo a Kurt entre clases me hace sentir un poco solo. Es cierto que comparto una que otra clase con Puck y Finn, otras con Santana, Brittany o Mercedes, pero no es lo mismo. Kurt me ha estado evitando.

Camino al casillero de Kurt, acción que se esta volviendo costumbre, y lo veo, observando el interior de su casillero como si escondiese algo más interesante que sus libros y hay algo que no pasa desapercibido por mi.

Dos Neandertales caminan hacia el y uno de ellos lo empuja con mas fuerza de la necesaria y él otro ríe mientras voltea el viscoso contenido verde limón de un vaso, diciendo palabras que no soy capaz de escuchar por mi lejanía pero que sin escucharlas las entendí. Ambos se marcharon riendo.

Corrí hasta donde Kurt estaba, sentado aun en el suelo y abrazado a sus rodillas, tal vez sea el Slushies o tal vez lágrimas retenidas, pero sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecer y ponerse vidriosos. Me incliné para verlo mejor, poniéndome en cuclillas frente a él.

"Siento traerte a este infierno conmigo, Blaine" susurró él con su voz entrecortada mientras tiritaba del frío gracias al granizado.

Negué con la cabeza mientras tomo sus manos entre las mías y él alzó su mirada en busca de la mía, al tomar sus manos parte de sus mangas se echaron para atrás, y pude divisar unas pequeñas marcas moradas, marcas de golpes.

Él se dio cuenta y soltó mis manos, arregló su manga y se levantó de golpe, preparado para echar a correr pero lo detuve, le tomé de su muñeca y me levanté, reteniéndolo.

Kurt evitaba verme a los ojos.

"Lo siento, realmente lo siento" susurraba dándome aun la espalda, procurando no voltear a verme.

Levanté su manga hasta el codo y pude divisar los moretones marcando su blanca piel ahora expuesta. En ningún momento intentó verme a los ojos.

Lo mire nuevamente a la cara y vi esta vez algo que no noté hace un rato, su mejilla estaba levemente verdosa y no era a causa del granizado.

Tiré de su brazo obligándolo a voltear y caer en mi pecho y lo abracé con fuerza.

"No hay nada de lo que te tenga que disculpar, Kurt" susurré "Es más, agradezco estar aquí por que de ahora en adelante seremos fuertes… juntos, por que Kurt, no estás solo, estás conmigo" pude sentir el cuerpo de Kurt relajarse mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello, sentía sus lagrimas en mi ropa pero eso realmente no me importaba, me rodeo con sus brazos, buscando seguridad y es que si, yo lo sentí.

Kurt puede ser la persona más fuerte que conozca, pero el ser fuerte no significa que algún día no vaya a colapsar, y cuando eso pase, quiero ser su héroe, quiero ser el pilar que mantenga a fuerte a Kurt. Aunque sé que puede ser un pensamiento un tanto orgulloso, eso es lo que quiero ser para Kurt por que él lo es para mí, aunque él no lo sepa.

"Gracias Blaine" dijo Kurt en un sollozante susurro.

"No tienes nada que agradecer" le respondí.

"Te amo, Blaine"

"Y yo a ti Kurt, te amo"

No noté el momento en el que el timbre había sonado y mucho menos el momento en el que los pasillos habían quedado vacios, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados, pero mucho menos me importó porque ese tiempo estuve junto a la persona que amo.

Sabia que cosas como éstas sucederían, es decir, somos la única pareja gay en esta secundaria, era muy obvio que tendríamos problemas que sobrellevar juntos pero, gracias a problemas como estos, gracias a que nos tenemos el uno al otro es que podremos salir adelante.

Y esas son cosas que ambos sabemos y aun así no son necesarias expresarse con palabras porque, de una u otra forma, ambos con vernos a los ojos... Lo sabemos...

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quién vio el primer cap de Glee de la tercera temporada? ¿Fue increible verdad? Yo lo amé!

Bueno este es un fic que nació de una canción, "Hero" de Sterling Knight...

Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, en este fic quise mostrar a un Kurt desmoronándose y a un Blaine que quiere proteger a Kurt pero no tiene la fuerza física necesaria por que seamos sinceras, Blaine es como una hormiga a lado de los jugadores de football americano.

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>

_._


End file.
